Heretofore, as described in the following Non-Patent Literature 1, in a lighting apparatus that changes a shape of projection light, a filter called a gobo or a mask is installed to a projection instrument, and a projection portion onto which the projection light is emitted from the projection instrument is shaded. In such a way, the projection light that has passed through the filter turns to a state of being clipped into a specific shape. Specifically, in a conventional lighting system, a filter (such as the gobo) clipped into a base shape composed of a circle, a triangle, a square or the like is attached to the projection instrument, and a shape is given to an outline of the projection light.
Moreover, in the conventional lighting system, in the case where the light is desired to be projected along the specific shape, after a projection position of the projection light emitted from the projection instrument is aligned to a place having the specific shape, a rough matching operation for the projection light having the specific shape is performed by a diaphragm function and zoom function of the projection instrument.
Furthermore, heretofore, there is a lighting system that performs space direction by using a projector, which is the projection instrument, in place of a lighting appliance (a light). A lighting appliance for use in this lighting system is also called a moving projector. This moving projector emits video light as the projection light. Therefore, the moving projector is capable of freely setting the shape and color of the projection light, and changing the projection light as a moving picture.
However, even in this lighting system, in the case of giving the shape to the projection light, in a similar way to the conventional lighting system, there is adopted a technique for roughly matching an outline of the projection light with a shape of an object as a projection target by using the base shape.
Still further, heretofore, a technology described in the following Patent Literature 1 is known as a stereoscopic display apparatus capable of effectively expressing a surface texture of an object on a three-dimensional shape mode.